Kuro Tenshi
by werrie
Summary: Following the Band Kuro Tenshi going back to normal life after their first tour. longer summary in side. SAS-SAK NAR-HINA SHIKA-TEME NEJI-TEN SAI-INO
1. Profile

DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Kuro Tenshi have just finished their first tour and now have to go back to their normal life's. Watch as Sasuke and Sakura's friendship goes through the drama while the others try to go back to normalcy while still doing he band stuff.

Profiles of the band Kuro Tenshi - means Dark Angel (rest will come later as they turn up in the story)

In the band are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai Uchiha (in this story), Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuga.

Sasuke Uchiha- Age: 18 years old

D.O.B: 23 July

Eyes: onyx

Hair: black/dark blue

Family: Itachi, Sai

B/F: Sakura & Naruto

Plays: guitar, bass, drums, & piano

Parents Died in a fire with Sakura's mother and Naruto's father when they were 8. Lives with his brother Itachi and cousin Sai. Been best friends with Sakura since their mothers were good friends. Best friends with Naruto since first day at school. One of the singer/songwriters of their band Kuro Tenshi. In his last year of school. Hangs out with the boys of the band, Kiba and Garaa. Frist kiss was Sakura at twelve. Has his Right eyebrow and his ear cartilage (twice) pieced, has a tattoo of the heaven seal on his back by his neck on the left side and a Mangekyo Sharingan on his right inner biceps, has a silver thumb ring with the Uchiha fan on it on his right hand (given by Sakura on his sixteenth.) Also has a Bonged cuff on his right arm. Drives a Jeep Commander (black tinted windows), also owns a Ford Mustang GT (black with red stripe) and a2007 Yamaha YZF-R1 (red and black). Has a obsessive fan named Karin.

Sakura Haruno- Age: 18

D.O.B: 28 March

Eyes: green

Hair: bubblegum pink/red tips

Family: Tsunade, Shizune

B/F: Sasuke & Ino

Plays: guitar, piano, & learning to play drums by Sasuke

Father died before she was born mother died in the fire. Lives with her aunt Tsunade and Cousin Shzino. Been best friends with Ino since Ino stop hating her for being Sasuke best friend (they were 13.) The other singer/songwriter of Kuro Tenshi. In her last year of school. Hangs out with Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and other girls at school. She has her ears pieced three times, and her bellybutton pierce. A tattoo of two sakura petals on her right wrist, has a sliver ring with red white stones on her middle right hand (a promise ring from Sasuke after her step dad was arrested at 12.) A necklace of the Haruno clan. Drive's a new Mini Cooper(white with black strips) owns a Dodge Viper 1997 (navy with white strips) and a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 (black) but Sasuke doesn't let her drive it. Has a fanatic fan named Rock Lee.

Naruto Uzumaki- Age: 17

D.O.B: 10 Oct

Eyes: blue

Hair: blond/orange strikes

Family: Jiraya

B/F: Sasuke

Plays: drums & keyboard

Mother Died giving birth and father died in the fire. Lives with his uncle Jiraya. had a crush on Sakura till he was 15. youngest of the band. Now likes Hinata but afraid of what Neji would do if he found out. hangs out with the same people as Sasuke. Has Scars like whiskers on his face from bullies pushing his face into a wires fence when he was younger. hates needles so no piercings. Has a sliver chain and padlock around his neck. Porsche 911 Turbo (orange with a black fox going into flames on each side) and a Kawasaki Z 1000 (orange).

Sai Uchiha- Age: 19

D.O.B: 2 April

Eyes: black

Hair: pitch black

Family: Itachi, Sasuke

B/F: Garaa

Plays: bass, guitar, & little keyboard

Parents and brother died in a car accident when he was 2 he saved because he had more protection in the baby-seat. Lives with his cousins Itachi and Sasuke. Finished school and helps out with Itachi's job when not doing stuff with the band. Dose rap on some of the songs. Likes Ino. Has piercings up all of his right ear. Became best friends with Garaa when they both went for the same slut and fought till they saw her with another guy, laughed it off and been friends ever since. Hangs out with the same as Sasuke and Naruto. Drives a Ford GT (black) and a Cagiva Xtra-Raptor 1000 (black).

Neji Hyuga- Age: 20

D.O.B: 13 July

Eyes: lavender

Hair: dark brown

Family: Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi

B/F: Lee & Shikamaru

Plays: guitar, bass, drums

Never known his mother and his Father died saving his twin Hiashi from an attacker when neji was 14. Is engaged to Tenten and known her since he was 10. Goes to College part time. his hair is grown down to his butt since he stop cutting after his dad died. Been best friends with Lee and Shikamaru since school. Has a tattoo of his fathers name and the date he was born and died on the inside of his left wrist. Went to school with Sai and that how he met the rest of the band and friends. Hangs out with the Same as Sasuke. Drives Aston Martin V8 Vantage (silver).

Shikamaru Nara- Age: 18

D.O.B: 22 Sept

Eyes: black

Hair: dark brown

Family: Shika

B/F: Neji

Plays: keyboard/piano, drums

Lives withs his father Shika. His girlfriend is Temari, they have been dating since they were 16. his hair is always up into a high pony tail making it look like a pineapple. He's in his third year of college because of his 200 IQ. Love's cloud watching with Temari and the word Troublesome. Hasn't any tattoo's because he thinks it's a waste of time but has both his ears pierced once. Likes his playing the game Go with Temari twin Kankura ( They are twin in this fic.) in his spare time. went to school with Neji and Sai for 3 years before the school board moved him up 2 years. Drives a Dodge Challenger (red).


	2. Profile 2

_**DON'T OWN NARUTO.**_

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Age: 24**

**Eyes: onyx**

**Hair: black**

**Family: Sasuke, Sai**

**Girl/F: Anko**

**Best/F: Kisame**

**Plays: guitar & drums**

**Sasori Sabaku**

**Age: 25**

**Eyes: red**

**Hair: red**

**Family: Garaa, Temari, Kankura**

**Girl/F: Shizune**

**Best/F: Deidara **

**Plays: piano**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Age: 26**

**Eyes: blue**

**Hair: grey**

**Family: N/A**

**Girl/F: N/A**

**Best/F: Itachi**

**Plays: drums**

**Deidara Romi**

**Age: 24**

**Eyes: blue**

**Hair: blond**

**Family: N/A**

**Girl/F: N/A**

**Best/F: Sasori**

**Plays: N/A**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Age: 33**

**Eyes: black/red**

**Hair: sliver**

**Family: N/A**

**Girl/F: Ayame Teuchi**

**Best/F: Guy,Yamato**

**Plays: guitar**

**Yamato Tenzo**

**Age: 27**

**Eyes: black**

**Hair: brown**

**Family: N/A**

**Girl/F: N/A**

**Best/F: Kakashi**

**Plays: guitar**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: lavender**

**Hair: midnight blue**

**Family: Hisashi, Hanabi, and Neji**

**Boy/F: N/A**

**Best/F: Tenten, Sakura**

**Plays: sings (a bit)**

**Tenten Aki**

**Age: 20**

**Eyes: brown**

**Hair: brown**

**Family: N/A**

**Boy/F: Neji Hyuga**

**Best/F: Hinata, Temari**

**Plays: N/A**

**Temari Sabaku**

**Age: 20**

**Eyes: black**

**Hair: blond/ multi-coloured streaks**

**Family: Kankura, Garaa, Sasori**

**Boy/F: Sikamaru Nara**

**Best/F: Tenten, Sakura**

**Plays: N/A**

**Ino Yamunaka**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: blue**

**Hair: blond**

**Family: Inoichi**

**Boy/F: N/A**

**Best/F: Sakura, Tenten, Hinata**

**Plays: Piano**

**Tsunade Haruno**

**Age: 45**

**Eyes: amber**

**Hair: blond**

**Family: Shizune, Sakura**

**Boy/F: N/A**

**Best/F:N/A**

**Plays: N/A**

**Shizune Minto**

**Age: 26**

**Eyes: black**

**Hair: black**

**Family: Tsunade, Sakura, Daito (father)**

**Boy/F: Sasori Sabaku**

**Best/F: Ayame, Anko**

**Plays: N/A**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Age: 24**

**Eyes: brown**

**Hair: purple**

**Family: N/A**

**Boy/F: Itachi Uchiha**

**Best/F: Shizune, Ayame**

**Plays: N/A**

**Jiraiya Uzumaki**

**Age: 56**

**Eyes: black**

**Hair: white**

**Family: Naruto**

**Girl/F: N/A**

**Best/F: N/A**

**Plays: N/A**


	3. Prolog

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on stalls, in the centre of the stage with four people behind them, in front of a screaming crowd. The crowd cheers when Sasuke starts playing his guitar and singing.

_I wanted you to know _

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Soon after Sakura starts sing along,

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_(Sasuke) You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

Sakura sings with Naruto on drums, Sai on bass, Neji on guitar, and Shikamaru on keyboard joining in.

_The worst is over now _

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away (Sasuke) away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight Both_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_(Both)_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

just the band playing while Sasuke and Sakura look at each other and smile then start singing again.

_Cause Im broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

The music slows down and Sasuke sings the last bit.

_You're gone away _

_You don't feel me here anymore._

"Thank you Tokyo that was our last song of the tour. We've loved every minute of it here and all over Japan." Said Sakura says into her microphone waving as they all start to go off stage.

Backstage in their room Kakashi and Yamato walked in. "Well Kuro Tenshi, your officially finished your first tour now back to normal school and college for awhile."

"Yep and me and Sasuke will be back to you driving us for new songs every five minutes. Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah."

"Yea back to fan-boys and girls, hey Sasuke your going to have to deal with Karin again."

"Shut up Dobe."

"What just saying the truth."

"Naruto be quite. But I have to say I am looking forward to see our friends again it a bit hard being the only girl here!"

"Arr Hime you love us don't you ?"

"Naruto shut up your giving me a headache."

"Shut up your self Neji."

"Troublesome!"

"Well I for one can't wait to get home and see Ino again and I say its the same for Neji and Shikamaru."

"So, you finally going to make it official with Ino then? Been long enough ah?"

"You can talk Dickless how long you been crushing on little Hinata for? What is it three, four years now?"

"It's been four and I'm not doing any thing because Neji wold kill me."

"Damn strait I would. You don't touch Hinata or I'll _Kill you_."

Sakura jumped up from her seat and walked to the door. "Don't know about you boys but the tour bus is here and I'm going home. SEE YA!"


	4. The Interview

DON'T OWN NARUTO.

The Interview

A Lady with a microphone looked up at the crowd and started to speak. "Today we have Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, Neji Hyuga, Sai Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara. Also know as Kuro Tenshi."

One by one they all came out and sat on the chairs Sasuke Sakura and Neji on the a row of chairs while Naruto Sai and Shikamaru on the couch in front. At the same time the presenter sat opposite them. When the crowd had quited down the presenter began to talk.

"So lets get this strait first. You six are old friends and this band has been together for three years?"

"Yes Hani. We started the band of when we were all 13, 14 and 15. But, we didn't make it big till this year." Smiled Sia as always flirting.

"OK. Your debut album is called 'Can Never Forget' and your first song off it is called 'Broken'?"

"That's right the albums out 3rd of September and the songs out now." Neji said looking into the camera as the others laughed. (They had pick who would plug the dates back stage and Neji lost.)

"Alright now we are going to get to the point and have the questions from the audience. Yes you there." Point to a girl in the second row.

"Hi I wanted to know how you all met? It's just I went to one of your concerts and you all look so close."

Sakura giggled as the boys all looked at her as in to say you answer this one. "Well as you all know Sai and Sasuke are cousins. Well me and Sasuke's mums knew each other from college and were the best of friends and always together so of course me and Sasuke were always together as children and just have stayed friends. As for Naruto we met him in our first school and he just click with us , Shikamaru and Neji were in the same classes as Sai and they became friends. Sai lives with Sasuke and Itachi so we all see each other as well as we go to school with Hinata who's Neji's cousin. We met her with a girl called Ino when we were in our last year of first school."

"While your answering the questions. Tell me how being on tour with five boys by your self for two months was?"

"Err.As I just said we grew up together so it wasn't anything new to me we're like one big dysfunctional family."

While she was saying that Sasuke had smacked Naruto round the ear to stop him bouncing in his seat. Making everyone laugh. "See as i said. One big dysfunctional family."

Hani shook her head. "Right, back to the questions this one was wrote into us. 'Hi me and my sister wanted to know if any of you were single?' That was from Hiru and Huri Choti in Tokyo."

Sai smiled at Hani. "My turn I guess. Well I'm sorta seeing a girl _Ino_, But Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are single. Shikamaru has a girlfriend Temari. And Neji engaged to a girl named Tenten."

"Next we have Tami."  
A girl stood up with pigtails. "Err yer like. whats your favorite colour and why? he-he."

"Orange and 'cause its bright like me."

"And obnoxious. Mine Navy blue."

"Dark but a bit of colour if you look hard enough. Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Anyway mines red blood red. It's just bold bright and cheerful. Like me."

"I like Black Plain and simple as that."

"I have to say that mine is Green. I don't know why."

"Blue. Sky Blue. that's my fave."  
"That's because you look up at it all the time. Lazy!"

Laughed Naruto shaking his head, as Shikamaru turned and to Sasuke who nodded and smacked him around the head again to shut him up. "Just 'cause I like to look at the clouds does not make me lazy."

Hani just watch them for a minute and then turned to the camera. "Next Question please."

"Hey ya I'm Kai and I would like to know what you do now that the tour is finished?"  
"Yeah, Me Sasuke and Sakura-chan have our last year of school to do. Shikamaru and Neji go to college and Sai will help Itachi out at the club."  
"What club is this your brother has, Sasuke?" Asked Hani.

"Itachi and three of his friends own the club Akatsuki. You heard of it?"

She you at him thinking that he would say more. but when he didn't she went on. "Yes I have, thank you. Anyway we only have time for three more questions and first is Haru."

"Hello, I just wanted to asked Sasuke and sakura if they have any advise for anew singer/songwriter trying to get noticed?"

"Yeah get out there and sing at clubs and parties you go to."  
"As Sasuke-kun said you could do them and you could send demo's to different companies. We got found by being at a open mic night you could also try that." Said Sakura Trying to say more as Sasuke wouldn't.

"Next is Rin."  
"Hi were do you get your inspiration for your songs?"  
"We get it from our life. Whats happened in the past. We also get it from our friends stories and how we fell at the time."

Answered Sakura and the Naruto laughed and blurted out. "And sometimes we just wing it."

"Last we have Mimi."  
"Yes I'm just wondering if you have another tour coming up ? I just loved your last one and can't wait to go again."  
Shikamaru finally answered a question. "We have things to do for the rest of this year and then we're in the Studio. But, we will be touring next summer."  
"Well I'm afraid that, that is the end of the interview but Kuro Tenshi will be back in a little bit to perform their debut song 'Broken'."


End file.
